winx,heros LIFE IN HOGWARTS
by winx.club12
Summary: winxs and heros are going to hogwarts! what well happen when you have to live as a witches and wizards and protect harry potter from danger when you have to keep your sercet as being fairies and hero.


It was a peaceful, warm sunny afternoon in the school of Alfea: a school for magical fairies from different parts of realms, some with royalty other that are just normal fairies that come to learn about there special power and finding who you are,

There lived six magical and powerful fairies all different but share a special bond: there name are bloom, Musa, Stella, Layla, Tecna and flora also know as the winxclub,

Bloom: a fiery waist length red hair, blue eye 17 year old wearing a short yellow tank top over a off the shoulder white top with dark jeans and white sneakers

Layla: tall dark wave hair, green eyes girl wearing a plan green t-shirt with a checkered green, white and black scarf, dark skinny jeans with tall black high heels with gold buckles on the side.

Tecna: a short bob pink hair white skin with a round face and teal eyes wearing a pink plan t-shirt with a gray sweater over top and dark blue skinny jeans and white skater's shoes.

Flora: with light brown hair in a low ponytail, she was wearing a pink t-shirt and white checked short-shorts with pink flip-flops

Stella: waste length blonde hair heart shaped face with bright gold/amber eyes and tan skin wearing a long orange off the shoulder top with dark navy skinny jeans and orange flaps

Musa: long midnight waste length hair with side bangs going into her dark eyes round face and pale skin wearing black bandow under a long white tank top with light jeans and 2 inch tan/nude high heels

All six girls were relaxing in the living room: was the size of a tennis court, it had a huge flat screen TV, with one long three seater dark green forest couch facing the TV, One dark green forest chair and a dark green forest love seat with a light wooden coffee table in the middle with a vanilla candle already let, in front of the candle was a long salsa red fireplace with black wood working tools on top of the fireplace was a money-tree plant. There were two windows facing the lake beside the window was a fake plastic tree with green and purple color leaves with Christmas light going around the steam.

The girls were relaxing after 2 week of exams until there got a letter from the head mistress of Alfea .

Flora: we better go see what wants with all of us

Stella: I know for a fact we can't get into trouble this week because all we've been doing is studying not stop for the past 2 week I thought my head was going too explored with all the information I had/try to remember!

Tecna: what no gossip or boyfriend or boyfriend troubles to talk about

Everyone laughed

Stella: hahaha very funny everyone

Bloom: come on we don't want to be late meeting ms: Faragonda

Everyone made there way to meet at her office: the hallway to Alfea are beautiful they have art work of world class wizards painting and fairy art piece from about the realm: they have graduation portraits hanging up everywhere.

Everyone arrive at office

Two large French dark chocolate wooden doors with curl silver handles Knock: come in

The girls walked into office: four sky blue painted walls in the middle of the room was a large light/golden blonde desk with soft large grey leather with a pillow in the middle, on the desk with a silver reading lamp with paper work under it. Be hide the desk was a old woman, 50 years old, white hair pixie hair, pale wrinkled skin, round face, light blue eyes wise eyes that could tell you tales, round glass that cover them, she was wearing a light T-shirt under a light purple blazer, a small silver belt with a light purple skirt with nude stocking and small purple heel, be hide her was a large window with beaded curtains that over looked Alfea courtyard. On the left hand side on the room as a large rectangular white book self filled with spells, positions, mystery, creatures, witches, heroes, animals, pixie, etc.

Faragonda: girls a have very important news I have to share with you

Musa: what is it Ms. Faragonda

Faragonda: girls you'll be going to the world of wizards and witches a school called Hogwarts.

Bloom: why do we have to go to a realm of witch's and wizards?

Faragonda: its not a realm is a parts on earth that's young wizards and witches go to study, you'll be going there to study there act of magic and to protect a young man named harry potter he's in great danger and hell need your help.

Layla why is he is great danger? Is something or someone after him?

Faragonda: I have been talking to the headmaster of Hogwarts his name is professor Dumbledore from what he told me, a very powerful and evil wizard name Voldmort is after Mr. harry potter.

Stella: why is he after him?

Faragonda: he hasn't told me anything other then that, girls you are my best student here at Alfea

Tecna: ok Faragonda we protect Mr. Potter

Faragonda: thank girls but I must tell you something very important, at Hogwarts they use wards not magical words or special power like us here at Alfea or cloud tower you must use wards no magical words! They also don't have wings to fly they ride of broomsticks

Stella: I don't even know how to use a wand nor ride a broomstick

Musa: you don't even know how to use a broom at all

Faragonda: now girls, Mr. Dumbledore well give you a few classes to learn how to use a wand and learn how to fly a broomstick

Bloom: when do we leave?

Faragonda: tomorrow at 8am early in the morning, go pack and get a good night sleep

Girls bye

Faragonda: goodnight girls

Outside of office

Layla: I wonder what Hogwarts is going to be like

Stella: I don't know but we have to go to school with witches bad enough we went to go to cloud tower for a day know we have to go to Hogwarts, and she didn't say how long we where going to be there for

Bloom: I know still but maybe their not as bad as the Trix (Icy, Darcy and stormy)

Flora: hopeful not as horrible but well just have to find out

Tecna and if they mess with the Winxs then where going to just have to kick some witch butt

Musa: but we can't revel that were fairies let alone royalty magical princess

Flora: giggles only Bloom, Stella, Layla and you have to worry about that Tecna and I are find

Layla: don't worry Musa everything well be fine I think

Bloom: let's just go back to the dorm, pack are bags and get some sleep for tomorrow its going to be a crazy day

In the morning six sleepy girls where awaiting out side in the court yard waiting for there head mistress

Stella: wearing her long wavy blonde hair in a ponytail, a plain orange t-shirt and light gray sweat pants with puma sneakers, where if I knew she was going to be late I would of stayed in bed

Tecna: wearing an orange hoodie, with a white tank top under nether, with shorts and orange and white flip flops is only 2mins late Stella relax she be here

wearing a small navy rain coat, black dress pants with navy blue flats, sorry I'm a little late girls, I had to be with something

Bloom: its alright

Faragonda: oh I have one more thing I forgot to tell you girls, although you are my most powerful fairies I want you girls to be protected that's why I invite they specialist to join you on your Mission to Hogwarts

Everyone: WHAT NO WAY

Join then a long large red flying space ship came flying over them and landed on the courtyard, just then six brave, tall and muscular men came out on the ship: Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Riven Sky and Timmy

Sky: shoulder length blonde hair, that faces his tan face with blue eyes and full lips, he was wearing a white t-shirt under a fire orange sweater with navy jeans and white sneakers

Helia: long straight hair that when in front of his chocolate eyes with light brown skin, and soft spoken lips wearing a blue v shaped t-shirt, tan shorts and flip flops

Brandon: short brown hair, with front bangs going into his amber eyes, wearing a long gray sleeve shirt over a red hoodie with light jeans and grey sneakers

Timmy: short orange hair, light color tan skin, orange eye under red framed glasses: pullover green hoodie, light jeans and green and white sneakers with a mini pda on the side of his light jeans

Nabu: long waste hair that bread, warm chocolate eyes, kiss able lips, plain white shirts, under a black dress jacket, with dark blue jeans and white puma sneakers

Riven: natural pink hair that spiked at the back and bangs to frame is tan face with spare violet eyes, cocky/smirk lips: red T-shirt under plain black hoodie, with navy blue jeans and red puma sneakers

Right when the see the guys with girls went running right to them:

Stella: my Snookmus

Bloom: Sky

Flora: Helia

Layla: Nabu

Tecna: Tim

Musa: Riven

All the guys open there arms and hug the girls

Guys; we've missed you

After everyone all hug and kissed,

Bloom: I'm so glade all of you guys are going with us to Hogwarts

Helia: we didn't want you girls to get hurt well your staying there we know that you girls are powerful and can protect yourself we can't rise that change or you girls getting in serious danger what kind of boyfriends would we be if we let that happen

Riven: if there anything like the witch here at could tower you'll need are help

Musa: and why would we need your help

Riven well to protect my dear princess from breaking a nail

Musa: roll her eye hahaha very funny I can't court the many time we saved you from the Tixs

Faragonda now children, we well be leaving soon to go to earth from there one of Mr. Dumbledore teacher well help you guys getting to Hogwarts safe, and girl if you have to use magic and these is a big must use small spell and make sure no one is watching you

Girls and guy: got it

Faragonda: ok let's go everyone close your eyes, she, lefties her hands and soft green light starts to flow from they, place us, earth us a green light wrap around the girls and boys and when they open there guys and girls open there eyes!

Thanks for reviewing:


End file.
